


Five Things Gojyo Never Told His Brother

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Series, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Things Gojyo Never Told His Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winged_sandals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winged_sandals).



One:  
He never told Jien that he remembered his mother – his real mother. Well, it wasn’t so much a memory as an impression – a spicy smell, a curtain of smooth black hair – and a _safeness_. He never said anything about it because...because there wasn’t any point. He would never have her back anyway, and remembering her wasn’t nearly as good.

Two:  
He never told Jien he was sorry. Not for anything, although he probably had a lot to apologize for. Sorry was just a word, and Gojyo knew it wouldn’t fix the sadness in his brother’s eyes.

Three:  
He never told Jien about the kids at school who picked on him, or the names the teachers called him when they thought he wasn’t listening. Jien usually found out anyway – but the one thing Gojyo wanted his brother to know was that he was strong enough not to complain.

Four:  
He never told Dokugakuji that he liked his old name better, that he couldn’t quite get his mind or tongue around all those syllables. He didn’t think his brother would like to know that in Gojyo’s mind he would always be Jien.

Five:  
He never told Jien that no matter what had happened in the past, he was a good brother. He hoped Jien knew, but he wasn’t brave enough to say it.

-End-


End file.
